Lockdown
by Nanori The Authoress
Summary: Peach Creek Elementary is in a state of lockdown, and who would be trapped in the halls with an insane man with a gun, but our three adescolents...Update:Chapter 6 up... finally... I have no idea when this is going to be done, but until then, RnR!~Nanori~
1. Chapter One... Lost in thought... Prelud...

1 Lockdown  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy, though I wish I did… *sighs* The announcement over the intercom is my school's lockdown alert, just in case you were wondering. (yeah right)  
  
  
  
"Bored, bored, bored…" Eddy muttered under his breath. This lesson couldn't get any more boring than it already was. Why did he have to learn about stuff that already happened? He hated history with a passion. He glanced at Ed, who was asleep, using his open book as a pillow. Eddy averted his stare to Double D, who was reading the newspaper on his desk, and taking notes on the lesson. An announcement came on over the intercom.  
  
"Dr. Lock is in the building. I repeat, Dr. Lock is in the building."  
  
Eddy grinned inwardly to himself. Lockdown! A lockdown meant no more lessons on history. He got out of his chair, and went to wake up Ed. He whacked him on the back, immediately causing him to sit straight up and shout,  
  
"The aliens from the planet BIG RANDOM NUMBER are here to take away our obtuse angles! Aaaah!"  
  
Eddy shook his head.  
  
"Relax, Ed. This is history, not math."  
  
Ed grinned.  
  
"I knew that, mister. I am just yanking your antlers… yah!"  
  
Double D had come over and grabbed Ed's arm and dragged him over to the designated spot to hide in during the lockdowns. Eddy followed them to the cabinets that made the hiding spot and ducked inside after them. After about five minutes there was another announcement.  
  
"Dr. Lock has left the building."  
  
Double D opened the cabinet door and stepped out. He was followed closely by Eddy and Ed, who lost his balance, falling on Eddy, who in turn fell on Double D.  
  
"Ow. Please get off of me… Now!!"  
  
Double D stood up, not waiting for them to get off, causing them to fall off. He turned his attention to the teacher, who was giving the class permission to go outside for recess. Ed grinned and ran outside to the playground. He ran over to the platform on a tree by the swings and climbed the ladder up to it, swung himself up on it, and started… well, being Ed!  
  
"I am so smart! I am so smart! S-m-r-t, Da-I mean S-m-a-r-t!"  
  
Double D climbed up on the platform and pulled Eddy up. They looked over the whole playground. Nothing unusual or intriguing today… Strange, Double D thought. Who can I sucker today? Eddy thought. I am Ed. Yup, that's me! Ed thought. They were so absorbed in their thoughts they didn't even hear the bell ring… 


	2. Chapter Two... Back in the school... Whe...

1 Lockdown  
  
1.1 You know the drill… I don't own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy… blah, blah, blah… Oh, by the way, the platform is just some wishful thinking on my part… unfortunately… oh well. Here's the next chappy.  
  
  
  
Double D was the first to notice that no one was on the playground. He nudged Eddy's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Eddy, we seem to be the only ones left on the playground."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed…"  
  
"Ketchup!"  
  
Double D and Eddy looked at Ed. He had his usual smile plastered on his face. They started to climb down the ladder and started walking towards the door to get inside their school. They were walking towards their classroom when an announcement came on over the intercom.  
  
"Dr. Lock is in the building. I repeat, Dr. Lock is in the building."  
  
Eddy looked at Double D with an interesting expression on his face, somewhere between puzzlement and fear.  
  
"Didn't we have a drill this morning?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
Eddy blanched.  
  
"Then that would mean… This is for real, and-"  
  
"And we are trapped in the halls with a madman with a gun, and we can't get in to our classroom, because it's locked." Double D was unusually grim.  
  
"We should find something to defend ourselves with…" Eddy suggested tentatively.  
  
Double D looked around for something that they could use as a weapon. His eyes set upon a fire extinguisher. Perfect. He opened the glass, pulled out the extinguisher, and handed it to Eddy.  
  
"You know how to use one of these, right?"  
  
Eddy shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good. Now… A weapon for me…"  
  
Double D searched his pockets. He came up with a rubber band and a fountain pen.  
  
"Perfect." He murmured. He stretched the rubber band around his index and middle fingers, then took the fountain pen, cut a notch in the end with the nib of the pen, put the nib back on, and strung it on the rubber band, thus creating an impromptu bow and arrow.  
  
"Cool, Double D!" Eddy was impressed.  
  
"Yeah, cool." This was the first time Ed had spoken since they got in the building. A strange sense of seriousness had fallen over the usually goofy pre-teen. He tugged on Double D's shoulder.  
  
"Double D?"  
  
"Yes, Ed?"  
  
"Um… Can I have a weapon too?"  
  
"I suppose… What did you have in mind?"  
  
Ed went over to the glass Double D had previously opened to get the fire extinguisher. He took the fountain pen from him and traced the rough outline of a small dagger on the glass. Then, he threw the glass on the ground, and by the author-given-magic, the dagger shape stayed intact. He picked the dagger up.  
  
"Something like this!"  
  
Double D shrugged.  
  
"Anything that works… Ah… Ed? May I have my fountain pen back, please?"  
  
"Sure, Double D." He handed back the pen.  
  
They started walking down the halls carefully, looking around at every step. They carried on with this agonizingly slow movement for a long time (actually ah, 5 minutes) until the unavoidable happened. The man with a gun terrorizing their school. Right. In. Front. Of. Them. 


	3. Chapter Three... A gunshot... We need he...

1 Lockdown  
  
I don't own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy, blah, blah, blah… Ok, this next chapter is a little bloody, soooooo… If you don't like blood, read something else, but it isn't too bad… But PLEEEASSEEE REVIEEWW! I live for reviews. Oh well. Here is the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Double D dropped his fountain pen and nodded to the others that they should drop their weapons too. He held up his hands in a gesture of peace. Unfortunately, the gunman took this as an offensive gesture, fired his handgun and ran off. The bullet passed straight through Double D's hand. In a state of shock, Double D held up his hand and stared at it. Stared at the blood running steadily down his arm. He was shaking.  
  
1.1 "My hand… Look at my hand…"  
  
As he regained his senses, he grabbed his hand in an attempt to staunch the blood flow. He dropped to his knees from the pain and closed his eyes tightly, willing for it all to just stop. Eddy knelt down by his side and placed a hand on Double D's back in an attempt to comfort him. They were so distraught that they didn't even notice Ed, who took the fire extinguisher, and ran off in the direction of the gunman, with a look of grim determination on his face. He perused the instructions briefly, then strode off meaningfully.  
  
Eddy started to tear off strips of his shirt and wrapped them around Double D's now profusely bleeding hand.  
  
"We need serious help…"  
  
He walked up to the classroom directly across from them and banged on the door.  
  
"We really need some help! Please come out!"  
  
Eddy saw someone peek from under a desk… Wait a minute… That's Jimmy! He saw him crawl over to his teacher and say something to her. It must have been in their favor, because the teacher appeared at the door and tentatively opened it. Eddy helped Double D inside the room, and put him down on the floor. Double D still had a death grip on his hand, although the blood flow had almost stopped.  
  
"Dear, can you let me see your hand?" the teacher inquired.  
  
"You really don't want to…" It was getting hard for Double D to stay awake, he had lost so much blood.  
  
"Please let me see it, dear…"  
  
Double D slowly let go of his hand. The teacher was shocked. His hand was completely red, and what shocked her the most was the hole in the middle of his hand. No wonder he didn't want her to see. Oh dear. He was going to hate her for this…  
  
"We have to dress your wound, or else it will get infected…"  
  
Double D nodded his head.  
  
"Already knew that…" He looked towards a backpack on the door. All the classes had one, and he knew all too well what was in it. There were three rolls of colored duct tape to tape on the outside of the door to tell the status of the class. Green for all clear, yellow for minor injuries, and red for serious injuries, medical assistance needed. Oh, yes, and that nasty chemical called hydrogen peroxide, which hurt like hell when applied to wounds, even though it sterilized them. And, of course, basic first aid supplies. The teacher opened the backpack and pulled out the first aid kit, and… the hydrogen peroxide.  
  
"This is going to be fun…" 


	4. Chapter Four... Vengance... He's my frie...

1 Lockdown  
  
Ok, I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, we ALL know that now. Guess what? In Alaska, we didn't have school today, 'cause we had a BIG snow storm, thus enabling me to write more! Sooooooo…. This ain't the last chapter, folks! Yay. To all that have reviewed so far, THANK YOU BUNCHES!!!!!!!!! I love reviews and reviewers… Hehehe… Keep it up! Finally, uh… HERE'S THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Ed walked the halls in search of the man with the gun, his finger resting lightly around the pin, ready to pull it out at a moment's notice. He looked around briefly and continued walking.  
  
In the classroom, Double D held his hand just over the sink, ready to be treated.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Double D nodded.  
  
"As I'll ever be… But I have one request."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That Eddy does it."  
  
The teacher looked at Eddy, who was bewildered that Double D would trust him to do something like that.  
  
"Do you think you could?"  
  
Eddy shrugged.  
  
"I guess… But why me, Double D?"  
  
Double D grinned weakly, as he was still light-headed from the loss of blood he had just experienced. He looked Eddy in the eyes.  
  
"You're the one I trust the most, Eddy."  
  
Ed looked around the corner, then whipped his head back behind the wall. He was there. The man with the gun. He pulled the pin out of the fire extinguisher and leapt around the corner. He let him have it. Ed waited until the extinguisher was empty and the man wasn't moving until he dared to venture towards him. He reached for the gun in his hand, and took it. He fired all of the shots in the floor.  
  
"I do not think the teachers will like the circle in the floor. At least his reign of terror is over." Ed threw the gun on the floor.  
  
He noticed the man moving, so he went over and knelt down by him.  
  
"I don't like hurting anyone, but you shot my friend's hand. All I have to say is that you'd better hope he lives." The words dripped like venom from the otherwise goofy Ed's mouth.  
  
He whacked the man on the head with the empty fire extinguisher, hard enough to knock him out, but not hard enough to kill him. Then, he decided to go back and try and help Double D and Eddy.  
  
Double D inhaled sharply as the hydrogen peroxide hit his hand. Eddy watched it bubble as it sterilized his friend's wound. He poured until the teacher told him to stop. Double D looked at his hand.  
  
"Great, it's bleeding again. Set off by the hydrogen peroxide, I'll bet... " He turned, walked over to a desk and sat down. He held out his hand so the teacher could bandage it. By this time the other kids in the room had gotten a little more adventurous, and decided to check out Double D's hand.  
  
"What happened, Double D?"  
  
"There's a hole in his hand!"  
  
"That haaad to hurt when it happened!"  
  
"Yeah, and I bet it bled a whooooooooooole bunch!"  
  
Jimmy, seeing Double D's discomfort, piped up.  
  
"He lives in my neighborhood!"  
  
Much to Double D's relief, the kids turned their attention to Jimmy and started bombarding him with questions. He turned his attention to his hand, which was now bandaged. He took about five tissues from the desk he was sitting on and wiped up his blood that had dripped on the desk before his hand was bandaged. He got up and threw the tissues in the trashcan and sat back down. As he sat down, he saw Ed peek in the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
Eddy grinned.  
  
"Ed! We were wondering where you were!"  
  
"Taking care of something. Hey… I hear a car alarm!"  
  
Double D looked out of the window.  
  
"It's a siren! The police are here!"  
  
Ed grinned.  
  
"Good. Now I can reveal the location of the… guy with the gun."  
  
Double D was somewhat confused.  
  
"How would you know where he is? Didn't he run off?"  
  
Ed grinned.  
  
"I took the fire extinguisher and got him with it! Then I knocked him out with it."  
  
"So that's where you were…"  
  
"Yup! That's where I were!"  
  
Ed looked at the backpack on the door.  
  
"Will I be having the honor of the duct tape?" Ed wondered.  
  
The teacher looked at Double D and Eddy, obviously not understanding a word of what Ed said, so Eddy decided to translate.  
  
"He wants to put the duct tape on the door. Sure, Ed. Use the red."  
  
Ed grinned oafishly and opened the backpack, got the red duct tape out, pulled off a strip, cut it off with his… teeth, and stuck it on the other side of the door. He turned to the others.  
  
"The task is completed, as the tape is on the door!" He took a bow. Just as he was doing so, the door swung open, catching him on his butt, sending him flying towards the smaller kids.  
  
"Aaaaaah!!! Look out little kids, for I am Ed!" 


	5. Chapter Five... Help arrives... Is it to...

1 Lockdown  
  
Don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy… Ok, do you know what is insane? This is our second day off from school, and all because the damn snowplow peoples won't get off their lazy asses and PLOW, dammit! But, I guess it's good for the rest of you, 'cause I get to keep writin'! Which is good. Oh, by the way, how many of you have ever seen the "Wascally Wemix" groovie? *watches a few people raise their hands* I swear you can hear Elmer Fudd say "Oh, boy! Wabbit cwap!" I swear that's what he's sayin'! Thank you so much to Kenju- Shin, butterfly, and Ayam Terlepas Keluar (Who gave me reviews over the phone because her computer is possessed) for reviewing. I write/live for reviews! THANK YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
Oh well. Here is the LAST chapter! Peace, love, and jawbreakers!  
  
The kids scattered out of the way before they could be hit by the flying Ed. Luckily for Ed, he landed on his butt by the bookcase.  
  
"That was fun! Let's do it again!" He ran to the door, and finally noticed the people that had opened the door that had sent him flying.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Police Officer Guy!" Ed waved at him.  
  
"Hello. Is there someone in here who needs medical attention? According to the red tape, there is." The police officer looked around. He saw two people raising their hands. Double D and Ed ("I need medical attention 'cause my butt hurts! I landed on it."). He decided to go to Double D first.  
  
"Alright, you're going to be ok."  
  
"I have every intention of doing so."  
  
"Ok, what's your name?"  
  
"Edward, but all of my friends call me Double D."  
  
"Double D, huh? Ok. Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well, the gunman found us in the hallways. I raised my hands in a gesture of peace, he fired, and the bullet passed through my palm."  
  
The police officer got really mad at that moment.  
  
"What?! Is he still in the school?"  
  
Ed, Double D, and Eddy answered as one.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
They all looked at each other and laughed. Eddy spoke up to tell the police officer what happened.  
  
"Monobrow here tracked him down and knocked him out cold with a fire extinguisher." He pointed at Ed. The police officer did a double take.  
  
"Him? This kid, right here that you're pointing at?"  
  
Ed was more than a little miffed.  
  
"YES, me. Want to see him?" He gestured towards the door.  
  
"Sure, it'll save us a search, if you're telling the truth." The police officer got up and walked to the door. Ed followed, to show him the way. Eddy and Double D started to follow, but the other person that had stayed quiet until now stopped them.  
  
"Uh uh. You two aren't going anywhere until I look at your hand… Double D, is it? I'm Ann, and I'm a paramedic. You may want someone to be with you, the disinfectant chemicals don't feel too good on bullet wounds. Something about the metals in the bullets that reacts with the chemicals."  
  
Double D sighed.  
  
"Lucky me then. Come on, Eddy. I may need your help."  
  
He started to unravel the bandages and gauze from around his hand. Then… he stopped. He stared off in to space in mid-unravel. Eddy waved his hand in front of Double D's face.  
  
"Double D? Earth to Double D!"  
  
Double D trembled. He whispered,  
  
"I've lost too much blood, Eddy. I can't stay awake anymore…" Finally, after an hour of steadily losing blood, it took its toll on Double D. He passed out.  
  
  
  
Ok, I lied. It's not the last chapter!!!! I can't end this damned thing! Aaaarghhhh!!! Cliffhanger after cliffhanger after cliffhanger after cliffhanger after cliffhanger after cliffhanger after cliffhanger *eyes glaze over* after cliffhanger after cliffhanger after cliffhanger after cliffhanger after cliffhanger!!!!! IT'S A CUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRSSEEEEEEEE!!!!! Please forgive me. I hope it's going to be finished by the end of the week… *sniffle sniffle* Double D doesn't have very good luck so far, ne? 


	6. Chapter Six... Found and subdued...

1 Lockdown  
  
1.1 All right. I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, but I wish I did… Okay, no promises on this being the last chapter, but it could happen. I have the opposite of writers block. I can't stop a good story! And yes, Blue, you can hug me! I need a hug… *is hugged* THANK YOU!!! Alright. HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!! Pleeeze review?  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Ed walked slightly ahead of the police officer to the place where he knocked the guy out. He looked around the corner and saw the mess of foam and the body in the middle of it. Ed pointed over at the body and nodded at the policeman and he walked towards the body. Suddenly, he leapt up, grabbed the fire extinguisher, and threw it at Ed! It hit him head-on. He blinked, then rubbed his head, somewhat easing the slight pain in it.  
  
"Ow. I am going to have a footache tonight."  
  
The policeman quickly restrained the man, taking the extinguisher from him. The man was obviously stunned, but still refused to speak. Instead, the police officer asked what the man probably would have.  
  
"How did you stay conscious? That would knock out anyone I know!"  
  
Ed grinned Ed-ishly, and pointed to his head.  
  
"Low IQ makes more space for cushioning! Double D told me that."  
  
The officer blinked, then shrugged.  
  
"Speaking of him, let's go back to the classroom and check on your friends. That one with the weird hat, Double D, right?"  
  
Ed nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go see!"  
  
Double D was unconscious on the floor, breathing shallowly. All of the younger kids were really confused, and Eddy was in shock.  
  
"Double D… Hey, where are you taking him?"  
  
Ann had just picked him up and was walking towards the door.  
  
"Remember, I'm a paramedic. One of the sirens you heard was the ambulance in case anyone was hurt. I can't effectively treat him in here, but I can treat him in there, where other paramedics are, and we can get him to the hospital."  
  
Eddy nodded.  
  
"Ok, but I'm coming with you. I don't care if I can, or if I can't, but I'm going with you."  
  
Ann turned to Eddy, with a faint smile on her face.  
  
"Double D is lucky to have a friend like you, Eddy."  
  
As she opened the door, she noticed the police officer and Ed walking towards them. Ed immediately noticed that something was wrong with Double D, and ran towards them. He placed his hands on Eddy's shoulders.  
  
"Eddy, what is wrong with Double D?"  
  
The look in Ed's eyes was too much for Eddy.  
  
"Ed… He passed out from losing too much blood…"  
  
Ed's eyes teared up.  
  
"He's gonna be ok, right?"  
  
"I don't know, Ed. I really don't know. Come on."  
  
They had been walking out to the ambulance as they were talking, and they had just got to the ambulance. Ed stepped up inside, and helped Eddy up, and for once, he didn't complain. They sat down by Double D, then the paramedics hooked him up to an IV.  
  
"Double D… Be ok, please…" 


End file.
